Memories
by Asphodell
Summary: Annette muses on things in the past. Set one year after the movie. Annettes POV. Please r/r!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All characters belong to Columbia Tristar. Although I do wish I owned Sabastian ;)

Summary: Annette muses on things that have happened. Set one year after the movie. Annettes POV.

-----

Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like had Sabastian not died that fateful day. Would we still be together? Would he still have felt the same way? Hell, would I still feel the same way? 

The only question I can really answer is the last one. Would I still feel the same way? Would I still be in love with him? Would I want to spend the rest of my life with him, if I could, knowing what he had planned for me? Knowing exactly what he was trying to do? 

Yes.

I ask myself, Why? Why would you love someone who only showed interest in you because of a bet, a stupid, lousy bet? Then I usually answer myself in the same way. 

"Because I loved him, because people do change, because he changed. And because he loved me."

That day when he came to my house came into my room, and said those things, those untrue things, I hated him for what he was doing to me. I hated that he got under my skin and I hated that I cared about him. But what I hated most of all, was that I knew he was lying. I knew that he did love me. That he did want to be with me. I could see it in his eyes. I could see it in the tears that were dripping down upon his cheeks from his eyes. I could see it in the way his whole body was shaking and the way he wouldn't look at me. 

Oh how I hated him. I hated him so much it hurt. But it wasn't the hate that was making me hurt. It was my heart. I could almost feel my heart shattering into pieces. Pieces so small they were almost invisible to the human eye. 

I wondered why he lied to me. Why he said he didn't care when I knew he really did.

When he brought over the letter, and his journal, I told my mother to tell him I wasn't there. I couldn't see him. It would have broken my heart into even smaller pieces. I heard him call my name, but my mother told him I wasn't there again and he gave her the package. 

The package. A letter, and his journal.

I cried while I read the letter. He told me again that he loved me and that he was sorry for everything that he did.

I actually did believe him. I believed that he was sorry. I believed that he loved me too.

I had then opened up the package and found his journal, his sacred journal. Something only before then, his eyes saw. 

The journal was filled with writings about things that had been going on his life. The bet with Kathryn was among them, a few other things about her along with it.

He wrote about how she deceived people, how she manipulated them. How she ruined peoples lives just for some entertainment. She really was a horrid woman. But thankfully, she got her punishment. 

When Sabastians' journal had been printed and everyone saw and read the things that she had done, they had all shunned her. She really deserved it though. The things she did were terrible.

There were also things in his journal about me. My essay that had been put into seventeen, the one about how I wanted to wait until I was truly in love. I feel I accomplished that goal. I had waited. I waited till I was truly in love. 

I loved him, no questions about it.

Again, I think back on how he changed. In his letter, he told me that I was the first person he ever truly loved. I believed him too. 

But now, I wish I had gone after him sooner. I knew he was waiting for me. I knew he was outside, just waiting. I saw him. I had seen him, but I didn't do anything. 

I wish I had gone after him sooner. Things might have been different now. He might still be alive, still with me. But no, I just had to wait. I couldn't have gone sooner.

Damn me.

Damn him!

I had been such a bitch to him. I ignored him, but then, when I finally went after him. Things just got all messed up.

There he was, fighting, fighting about God knows what. I just stood there. Watching. 

Then, when it got out of hand, I tried to help him, but instead I got him killed. Killed!

I had fallen into the road. A car was coming. It would have hit me if, if, if he hadn't of pushed me out of the way. 

I wish it had hit me. It wasn't fair. He shouldn't have died! It's not fair!

He would be alive today. He wouldn't be dead. He died, saving me. Saving me! Why?

Why? 

Because he loved me.

The last words I ever heard from him were, "I love you." 

He loved me and I loved him. 

I wish he hadn't died, but he did. I wish I had been the one to die instead of him, but I wasn't. I wish he were still here now, with me, his arms wrapped around me, but he isn't. 

The only thing I have left of him, of my sweet Sabastian, are my memories, my memories of him.

I cherish them. I have thought of him everyday since that day. And I will think of him everyday for the rest of my life. 

My life, the life he gave his own for.

The time I had with him I will never forget. Never. I will always keep my memories of him and the times we shared close to my heart. 

Forever.

Why?

Because I love him. 

And he loved me.

-----

The end.. 

Blah.. okie.. no clue what the hell that was. I just started typing and voila! There you go. I wrote this after watching the movie and I couldn't help it. I loved the movie so much, just had to write something. I found Annette and Sabastians' relationship rather heart warming. Even if it did end tragically. Anywho, can you please hit that little blue button on the left hand corner on the bottom and drop me a line? Much appreciated, I assure you! And if you haven't seen this movie.. well than I strongly suggest you do. Its one of the best! Bye! ^.^


End file.
